


The Shower Scene

by virus21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Nudity, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: How does one Jennifer-Lynn Hayden get the attention of one Jason Todd? Well, how about how she attracted her last boyfriend.
Relationships: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceColdFanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdFanta/gifts).



Jason Todd considers himself a private person. Granted that usually isn't by choice, but he tended to keep to himself. He even kept his safe houses a secret. Not that would stop Bruce or even Barbara from finding out where they were if they needed to.

So it was quite a shock when he came home to hear the sounds of a shower being on. Worse case scenario, it was a homeless person that somehow got their way into his place. Best case....well comparatively is that it was someone he knew taking liberties, which was more annoying than anything. 

Jason walked into the bathroom, making sure to be quite. Though he probably didn't need to, had his sidearm ready to go just in case. He quickly opened the shower certain to someone he wasn't expecting, that being Jennifer-Lynn Hayden. 

“So, is this how you always court men you're somewhat interested in?” Jason asked, keeping his cool. So did Jen, after a moment of surprise “No, but I guess it is a way to get ones attention. I take it someone told you how I met Kyle then?” Jason only nodded.

“You seem to handle yourself well with seeing me naked” Jen said “Most men would be at least a little flustered”.

“Well when you hang around Starfire long enough, you tend to build up a resistance to that”. 

Jen grabbed a towel, dried off and redressed. “So how did you know where I lived at the moment?” asked Jason. 

“I got Roy to tell me” Jen replied. 

“Dammit, Harper!” Jason growled, not happy that his friend was giving his home address to people.

The two moved to the living area, Jason sitting on the couch, Jen on a chair. “So, did you have a reason to be here” Jason said “or did you just want to show me what green breasts looked like? Thank you, by the way.”

Jen smirked at the comment. The thumbs up he gave helped “Glad you liked the view. Well lets just say working with you helped peaked my interests”.

“Well I at least I'm lived the dream of a few Trekies now” 

“Please, don't mention Star Trek.” Jen shrugged, not caring much for the comment.

“Why would that...” Jason stopped for a moment before having a moment of clarity “Raynor called himself Captain Kirk when he was with you didn't he”?

“All the time” Jen replied with a aura of embarrassment “I know he a geeky artist, but you'd think someone who dated Wonder Woman's sister would show a little more tact.

“No kidding” Jason agreed “I'm sure Star Trek references have been thrown your way all the time”. Jen relied with a shameful nod.

“So” Jason continued “What about me peaked your interests”?

“Well” Jen said, in a somewhat exaggerated tone “You're not like most of the other heroes I've dealt with. Certainly not like Dick. You seem to be a man of many faces and layers. You're a man of contradictions”.

“Contradictions”?

“You come off as a generic badboy and yet you have a sense of honor. You have little patience for people, while are willing to lend your sword to them when they need it. And you have the all the ear marks of jerk father figure and yet from I've seen of you with Lian, you'd be better at it than most of the nice guys I've seen.”

Jason didn't know how to feel about that. He just thought of himself as him. He never saw himself as someone who hid his true self from others. “I don't see it that way. People see what they want to see. I can't help if they see me as one way, when I'm another”.

Jen liked the answer. It was honest and to the point. To many guys, especially in the superhero world tend to hold back, hide their true selves, show fear of getting close. Part of the secret ID thing. But Jason held little back and any fear on his part was fear of who he was, not part of the job.

“So, Miss Hayden” Jason said “Did you get what you came for”? Jen paused before flashing a smile “Not quite. You haven't ask me on a date”.

“And what makes you think I would want one?” Jason asked, obviously not seriously, judging by his tone.

“Because it would be quite rude after letting you see me naked” Jen explained.

“Well, I can't argue with that logic” Jason said “Nor would I want to. Want to watch a movie and maybe beat up criminals after?”

“Not dinner and a movie, but sounds good.”

“Oh there will be dinner” Jason explained “The beating up criminals works up an appetite.” And with that, Jen knew that she made the right decision.


End file.
